7 Days with you
by Azurean
Summary: "Ne, Shizuru...?" "Hmm...?" "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Shizuru abruptly stopped on her tracks and faced Natsuki. "Do you?" she asked instead of answering Natsuki's question. "I do now..." Natsuki admitted as she leaned closer to Shizuru, who was now frozen on the spot. "Because I have fallen in love with you at first sight," she finished, capturing Shizuru's lips int


D**isclaimer**: I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

**7 Days with you**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

Monday

"Enough!" Suzushiro Haruka yelled at the man sat behind the huge mahogany desk. "My talent won't be taking that kind of role..."

Fujino Shizuru watched with boredom as her blonde friend/ manager continued to rant on the man, then looked on her left and smiled to her other friend/ Haruka's assistant Kikukawa Yukino. "Hey, can I go outside for a bit?" she asked.

Yukino nodded in understanding as she cast quick glance on the angry blonde. "Sure, I'll text you when we are done here."

"Okini." Said Shizuru and stood up from her chair and left the room. Upon leaving the room Shizuru went straight to the nearest bathroom and check her appearance. She was wearing a very un – Shizuru like clothes which were a simple pair of black tee, jeans with rips on both knees and converse. And to disguise her face, her chestnut hair was tied on a single ponytail and her crimson eyes was hidden by a dark glasses, after making sure that everything were in place she left the bathroom and proceeded to Garderobe Production's lobby and out of the building towards the nearby park.

Shizuru sat down on one of the benches scattered all over the place, which was far enough from the prying eyes and watch the children play while the parents, guardian or whoever maybe accompanying them talk/ gossip with each other.

"You chose a nice hiding spot." A voice of a woman said that made Shizuru look up in surprise, and gape upon seeing the face of said owner of voice. "Can I sit next to you?" the woman asked, amusement was marring her face as Shizuru continued to stare. "I'll take that as a yes then...?" she said – asked and sat down.

Shizuru was still in daze as her eyes followed the woman's movements, she couldn't help it, because the woman's beauty was captivating; the woman's emerald eyes were hypnotizing, and the lips. Oh God! The lips, Shizuru was sure that she wanted to taste, kiss or rather devour those delicious looking lips, and the hair? It was long, silky, smooth looking and so dark that if Shizuru runs her fingers on that hair she's sure that she'll like it, more appropriately she'll love running her fingers on it while kissing those lips. God! She was a goner and to think that she only just met the woman for a few seconds.

"Hey. Are you okay?" the woman asked unsure as she waves her hand in front of Shizuru's face.

"W... What?" Shizuru stuttered. Stuttered? Fujino Shizuru never stuttered.

"I'm asking if you're okay?"

"Ara. Of course, I'm okay. What makes you think I'm not?"

"You tell me." The woman said, amusement was evident in her voice. "I'm Natsuki by the way."

"Shiz... Shizuru."

"It's nice meeting you, Shizuru."

Tuesday

"Ara. You're here!" Shizuru couldn't help but exclaimed in surprised. Well, she didn't expect to see Natsuki again, she was just taking a chance that maybe the raven haired would come back to the park again, and that maybe they would meet again? It was just a wishful thinking on her part, and whoever god had listened to her wish? Well, she was very thankful to them.

Natsuki chuckled and patted the spot on the bench next to her. "Why don't you take a seat, Shizuru?"

Shizuru sat down but still in shocked.

"Was it really that surprising to see me?"

"Of course not. It's just that I didn't expect to see you again considering what happened yesterday." Said Shizuru as her mind travelled back on the events that had occurred between them the previous day.

"_It's nice meeting you, Shizuru." After those words left Natsuki's lips Shizuru's phone rang, breaking her from her self induced Natsuki coma. "Hey, your phones' ringing."_

"_What?"_

"_I said your phones' ringing." Said Natsuki giggling. "Uh, Shizuru...?"_

"_Ara... Yes, yes you're right." Shizuru said blushing as she hastily searched her pockets for the said device. "H... Hello?" she greeted._

"_**Where the hell are you?" **__Haruka yelled at Shizuru over the phone._

"_Ara... I'm outside... in the park...?"_

"_**Get your ass back in here this instant."**_

"_Ara. Why so sudden I just left...?"_

"_**I want your butt in this building within five minutes, Fujino. Don't make me go out there to get you."**_

"_I understand." Said Shizuru and closed her phone sighing._

"_Wow. Your caller had a mega – phone like voice too loud." Natsuki commented._

"_Yes she does and she's asking me to go back." Shizuru said and stood hesitantly._

"_Everything will be okay, she won't bite you." Natsuki teased that brought a small smile to Shizuru's face._

"_I guess I'll see you again whenever we meet again." _

"_Yeah. Goodbye, Shizuru."_

"_Goodbye, Natsuki."_

"So, are you free now?" asked Natsuki pulling Shizuru's mind back into the present.

"Free...?" asked Shizuru frowning.

"I mean do you have any more appointments for today?"

"Ara. No, I'm available."

"That's good to hear, would you like to go and grab some early dinner with me?"

Shizuru could feel her jaw drop at those words but before she could from a reply, Natsuki spoke once again.

"My treat." The raven haired beauty said, smiling sheepishly at Shizuru.

"Of course I'll go whenever you want me too." Shizuru said dreamily, and blushed upon realizing what she had just said while Natsuki let out a hearty laugh that warmth her heart and made it beat faster than it normally does.

Wednesday

Shizuru was now walking hand in hand with Natsuki as they walks around the park where they first met, which was just two days ago and now on the third day of knowing each other. They are now on their second date, and Shizuru does not have any complaints.

"Ne, Shizuru...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Shizuru abruptly stopped on her tracks and faced Natsuki. "Do you?" she asked instead of answering Natsuki's question.

"I do now..." Natsuki admitted as she leaned closer to Shizuru, who was now frozen on the spot. "Because I have fallen in love with you at first sight," she finished, capturing Shizuru's lips into blissful kiss.

Thursday

On the fourth day since she met Natsuki, Shizuru found herself back in the park once again. On the same spot where the raven haired confessed of her love to her, and the same spot where they shared their first kiss, and also the spot where Natsuki left her the previous night when she failed to say any response to the raven haired confession. And Shizuru, if she was ever allowed to turn back time she will without having any second thought, because she too had fallen in love with Natsuki that very first day that she had met the captivating woman.

"Ne, Shizuru... Do you believe in love at first sight?" the familiar voice of Natsuki asked behind Shizuru that made the chestnut haired to turn around immediately.

"Yes!" Shizuru exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. "Yes, yes! I'm in love with you too."

Friday

"Are you sure?"

Shizuru looks up at the raven haired hovering above her, and she could sense Natsuki's hesitance on those three words. "Yes. I want this and I love you, Natsuki."

"But we've just met, Shizuru. Don't you..."

"You said you love me."

"I do."

"Then why hesitate? We love each other."

"Yes, but..."

"Hush... No more buts..." Said Shizuru and pulled Natsuki closer to her, and that night she had given up her virginity to the woman she loved although she had just met said woman five days ago.

Saturday

Shizuru bit her thumb nervously as she keeps on looking up at the wall clock then back on her phone.

"Will you stop?!" Haruka yelled at Shizuru, when the chestnut haired once again looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry... I was just..." Shizuru tried to explain but failed and sighed.

"Leave her alone, Haruka." Yukino interjected calmly when the blonde opened her mouth to yell at Shizuru once again. "Shizuru, take the rest of the day and go home," she said with the look of 'I'll handle Haruka.'

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll see you two on Monday." Said Shizuru apologetically as she stood up from her chair and left the room.

Shizuru was worried, she was worried about Natsuki. Yes, they had spent the night in her home, in her bed, on each other's arms. But when she woke up this morning, the raven haired was nowhere in sight. Natsuki didn't even leave her a note, she tried calling Natsuki's phone but she always ended up having the raven haired's voice mail. She couldn't even go and check Natsuki's home because she didn't even know her love's address. And so she waited, she waited for Natsuki to come back to her or call her.

Sunday

The clock strikes 12:01 it was now officially Sunday morning, and that's when Natsuki called Shizuru.

"Natsuki...?"

"I'm sorry, Shizuru... Goodbye..."

Those were the last words that Shizuru heard from Natsuki and at Sunday morning Fujino Shizuru's heart broke.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **Love it?


End file.
